1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to communication systems and access control systems. More particularly, the invention relates to a method and system for controlling access to multiple target areas using a base station and at least one satellite access station, where the base station can be used to update data in the at least one satellite access station.
2. Background
Access control systems are used to limit access to target areas. Access control systems typically include an identification device that is capable of receiving input related to the identity of an individual, such as a unique code. The identification device determines whether an individual that corresponds to the input is authorized to enter the target area. If the input data, e.g., key code or input data, matches data that is prestored, the individual is allowed to enter the targeted area. For example, a lock on a door will unlock.
Access control systems are commonly used in private buildings, hotels, airports, banks and other secure locations. For example, in a hotel each room is equipped with a keycard reader. The reader controls access to the room and can unlock a door if the reader detects the proper authorization code on a keycard. The authorization codes are sent to the reader by the central controller. Typically, the codes will be sent to the reader when a guest checks in. The authorization codes are customized to a particular door or doors and to particular dates or times. Typically, one code is issued for each door for each authorized time period.
In the above described access control system the reader and the central controller are fixed in location and can be directly wired to each other. However, when a target area is a temporary area or a satellite environment, the locations of the target site are not fixed and, therefore, the same process to input or download information to the reader or identification devices cannot be used.
Management of access information and control information in satellite target sites are difficult because the satellite sites or target areas are not always connected or physically present at a central location.
There is a need for an efficient solution to track or restrict access in a satellite environment, which is part of an access control system. More particularly, there is a need to be able to efficiently update a satellite database with access rights, so that only authorized personnel will be allowed to enter the satellite facility where the access rights periodically change.